Little star
by F.U.C.K-M.E-P.L.E.A.S.E
Summary: ROsalie's in love with a girl!" Emmett shouted... gosh,.,


Sometimes it takes something big.Something good, to realize all the bad , terrible things you already have. Like your dad getting together with someone who already has kids. To watch the way she takes care of them, makes you realize how much your own mother is a deadbeat.

Makes you realize you wish she was there or that she would call. But she never does, to her that's your responsibility. Of course daddy's girlfriend would _love_ to treat you like her very own. It's never enough.

It sometimes makes you feel like you did something wrong. Because your mom wants nothing to do with you, it feels like an ice chunk being stabbed into your chest.

So you act out, skip school, get drunk, high, because you want to get in trouble, you want to be noticed. You thrive for attention. Yes, it works for the longest time. But then they get tired of it. They stop caring.

Then they get into an accident, and they're no longer there. You're shipped off to the people that seem fit for taking care of you. You have no interest in getting to know them, but you have no choice.

They're your new family.

Until they get rid of you.

That's what happened to me. My last foster family got tired of me. So I'm now being shifted off to my new one in forks.

I'm not excited in the least. The Miguel's. They sound like a bunch of dirty Mexicans (A**/N I mean no offence, this is just how the character is at the time. I am in no way trying to make fun of anyone… sorry) **

This plane couldn't be any faster either, rushing to get me off. See? Exactly what I'm talking about: NO ONE likes me. It's like I'm repellent to EVERY living thing. I'm not that bad.

My name's Raven Star, I have long black hair down my back. I'm very pale. Heavily lined Green eyes. Red lips. Really curvy. I'm a Goth. So I scare people. I personally don't get it.

People don't even know me. They should. I'm an awesome person. But no they have to just walk around me like I'm the plaque. Hello people Goth, Not Vampire.

Though that would be pretty cool.

I have never had one friend. I'm not trying for pity though, I'm quite fine with being a loner. Gives you time to think.

Forks isn't going to be any different.

I'm Raven, the girl everyone thinks is a vampire.

Hmmm. Come here and let me bit you! 

_People are SO stupid. _

…

So the plane stops and I'm getting ready to get off and what do you know the Miguel's aren't even Mexican. What a rip off! That would have been so cool. But no born and raised in forks, Washington… blah.

Even worse; their blonde (**A/N I know she's going to eat her words)**

This is going to be hell. Not even the cool hell where everything get destroyed by fire. The kind of hell everyone thinks is earth.

"Hi raven, we are your new Family" This lady says in a cheerful voice. _ Yes because I'm oh SO excited to be here!_ "Um hi" I say shortly grabbing my bags. "I am Candy Miguel, but you can just call me Candy, This is my husband Jack Miguel, and our son Charles" Really? Candy? Can I just call you Mrs?

"K" I say getting ready to follow them whenever they plan on leaving which isn't too long after.

Their car is exactly how I thought it would be: Shiny and expensive. Stupid SUV owners! I would be much happier if they owned a Mustang. At least the drive would give me time to think.

"So Raven, How's school been for you?" so much for that idea. I had half the mind to ignore him but he was starring at me with his black beady eyes. "Boring" I say turning to the window and ignoring them for the rest of the drive.

I started to think how school would be this time. Whether or not it would be different. I mean it probably won't but I can't help but wonder. Would the students be any different? Would they accept me? Oh I hope so.

Next thing you know I'm falling asleep…

"_Raven, you truly don't know how much you're worth" This beautiful blonde angel was right in front of me. Her hands were placed in my own. I smiled shortly. _

"_And you truly don't know what you're talking about" I countered squeezing her hand. She rolled her eyes. "Raven, you realize who I am? You're human, a girl nonetheless, and I care about you, love you. There's not that many people out there I care about"_

_She then smiled showing off her insanely white teeth. "She's right" a boy shouted from the top of the stairs. The girl growled making me frown. She then frowned herself. _

_She lifted me off the ground and into her lap. "I love you my little star" she whispered. _

…

I got woken up by the slamming of a door. I woke up with a start of drool running down my face. I slowly got out of the car following my new family into the house that would later become my prison cell.

The house isn't honestly that bad… I would probably never go to the kitchen or Mrs. Miguel and Mr. Miguel's room, but that's beside the fact.

"Um Raven… I hope you don't mind…" Mr. Miguel said. I wasn't planning on calling him Jack anytime soon.

I look up at him and 'Candy' to see them standing very on edge. Really it was an interesting pose and I was in no way planning on ending it. They looked like a bunch of constipated robots.

"When we went to the agency, they showed us a picture of you" uh… I don't like where this is going.

"We could tell you were Goth" Are they going to make me go prep like their geeky son? I think his name is Charles? "So we did your room" Mrs. Miguel leaned over like she expected me to finish off the sentence for her. I took the bait. "You did?" I muttered.

Not sure if I liked the idea of a bunch of wannabe Mexicans painting my room. (A/N again I mean no offence)

"Yes, you want to see it?" they said uneasily at the same time.

"Sure" I whispered following them up the stairs and down the hall to the door that I believe was to lead me to my room.

They walked off as soon as we got there. As soon as I got over the shock of finding out that they were not hovering kind of people I opened the door to my room.

Dropping my bag and forgetting to breathe once I get in. It was amazing.

It had black walls, with red trim. The paint was REALLY shiny. On one of the sides of the room their was a king size bed with a large black comforter with blood red roses. There was also a red light bulb at the top of the room.

There was a flat screen computer in the corner of the room. Wow I really love this room.

"Meow" What the fuck? I look around the room to find the noise when this black kitten throws herself into my arms. OH IT'S SO EVIL! I love it! I start rubbing its head.

"I see you found her?" Mrs. Miguel was standing at the door smiling at me and the kitten. "Her?" she nods "I know I always like to have company" I look down in disagreement. "But you're like the kind of person who doesn't really enjoy company, so I thought you would like to at least have someone around" I smile for the first time in weeks when I think about how much I like this kitten. "Thank-you! What's her name?" I ask staring into the kittens emerald green eyes. "We didn't name her. We just got her yesterday, we though you'd like to name it" the kitten cuddled into my neck at this point. "Thank you" I say

She nods "The stuff to take care of her is in the closet" she pointed to my closet and then left.

I walked over to my bed lying down. The kitten followed me. She was almost like a shadow. That's what I'll name her! Shadow! I look down at the kitten "Hello Shadow, my name is raven" I say putting my hand out in mock jokes. I gasped when she put her paw on top of my own.

"You're a smart one aren't you shadow?" I ask laughing when she purred really loudly.

…

When I was done petting shadow I got off my bed and walked down stairs. I decided I was going to try and give my new a family a chance. Regardless of their cheesyness. I've never had a group of people treat me so kindly.

I walked into the kitchen I swore I'd never step foot in (See I'm trying to give it a chance) where Mr. Miguel was cooking steaks. It smelled really good. I walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat.

"I hope you're not a vegetarian" he said turning away from his steaks to look at me. I shake my head "Nope, I eat pigs for breakfast and cows for supper" I then started to think about how the animals were killed.

Do they shoot them? Stab them? Or do they do it Oz style and drop houses on them? Ha-ha that would be so awesome.

Another reason why people don't like me… my thinking scares them.

"Um, just to let you know… we enrolled you in forks high school" he didn't look at me he just stared down at his steaks like he was afraid of what I would say.

_And he better be! School? Really! The first week?_

"What!" I shout sitting right up in my seat. He turned around. "Sorry Raven, It was a requirement for us to enrol you for school immediately after you get here" he reasoned

Oh hell no!

"And to think I actually liked you!" I mutter walking off a stomping off to my room. I walked over to my bed and lied down crossing my arms across my chest. Shadow walked up and jumped on top of me.

I rolled my eyes getting irritated. "Leave me alone Shadow!" she just growled and jumped to the floor marching off… FUCKING DIVA KITTEN!

I started again to think about school. Who I would meet. Led me back to the dream I had earlier.

What was up with it? Who was the girl and why was I with her? It seemed like we were a couple. No if I were being honest, it seemed like we were in love. I mean I usually don't like blondes. But she was gorgeus. I feel like I already have a connection with her which is completely bad because she might not even be real. I hope she is.

Next thing you know I'm falling asleep again.

"_Little star, you shouldn't have done that" we were in the kitchen doing homework. Well I was doing homework. She was just watching me, staring into my eyes. An action that was giving me a weird and somewhat enjoyable feeling in my stomach. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about" I said sticking my nose in the air to prove my point. The beautiful blonde put her hand on top of my own. I looked up at her smiling at the shock sensation that was going through me. She smiled softly at me. _

"_Raven, it's very important that you take caution when you're around me" Her tone was serious now. _

"_you wont hurt me" I whispered looking down she squeezed my hand. "I don't want to" _

_A girl with black spiky hair walked in at this point. "Hey raven" She smiled at me. I ignored her looking over at the girl in front of me. "It's not like I did it on purpose" my tone was on the harsh side. I was getting irritated. 1) by Her over protectiveness and 2) at the other girl interrupting us. _

_She sighed "I know you didn't" I rolled my eyes "Well then" the small black hair girl started to giggle then. I glared at her. "You know Rosalie, she reminds me of Bella" I frowned at her comparing me to Bella. _

_Rosalie Growled "Raven is nothing like Bella, My girl has a back bone. Don't compare the two"_

**Sorry that's all I had time to write. **


End file.
